Molecular Biomarkers for Environmental Carcinogens The long-term goals of this program project are to develop and validate molecular biomarkers reflective of exposure and risk from environmental carcinogens and to use these biomarkers for the design and implementation of prevention strategies in community settings. Several underlying public health based beliefs provide credence for attainment of these goals including, that there are sub-sets of high-risk people within populations that are most susceptible for disease. Thus, methods that can identify these high-risk individuals with high specificity and selectivity will greatly facilitate the implementation of a spectrum of targeted prevention techniques directed towards reducing individual risk. In total, the impact of molecular biomarker research ranges from exposure assessment, risk assessment and management, to clinical trials. This continuing program project consists of three project areas and two cores. They are : Molecular Biomarkers for Human Liver Cancer; Development and Application of Biomarkers to Molecular Interventions in Aflatoxin-Exposed Individuals; Molecular Biomarkers for Exposure and Susceptibility in Human Colon Cancer; Biostatistics/Epidemiology Core and Administrative Core.